Systems are available for analyzing text in which input text is converted to a text equivalent wherein the text equivalent is subsequently converted using one or more specified rules. In past embodiments, the user was presented with the text equivalents before and after a conversion. The present invention facilitates the comprehension of conversions by providing a system for visualizing the conversions.